


Tipsy

by HisGlasses



Series: Moments of Ignoct - ficlet collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Breathplay, IgNoct, M/M, Teasing, is this what you call smut?, or is that a step more to take?, tipsy writing brings tipsy content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: Ignis invites Noctis over for a drink after losing a bet.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IseliaDragonwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/gifts), [latt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/gifts), [jessichistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessichistic/gifts).



> Prompted in the Ignoct-Discord I somehow ended up writing this. I don't even know how. Maybe I should feel embarrassed. Maybe.

„Noct, to what cause do we owe this circumstance again?“

Lazily flopping back his head Noctis tried to remember how it had come to this. Today had been his monthly training exam. The one where he had had to show his skills in warp striking, quick summoning of weapons out of the Armiger and dodging the attacks of the Marshall. He had actually managed to parry quite a lot of the blows Cor had tried to deliver and his speed in summoning had significantly increased. That was when Noctis had won his bet against Ignis – a rather rare scene – which is why the latter had agreed to invite the Prince for a drink. As it was rather inappropriate for royalty to be seen drinking, the chamberlain had suggested to have some whiskey at his place for a change and Noctis had agreed.

„Dunno“, Noctis answered slurring the word as badly as one could imagine.  
„You said something about performing well and inviting me to drink.“

„Ah.“  
A complacent smile flexed the advisers lips into a peach coloured crescent moon. He took a half pensive look at the loosely swinging tumbler in his hand. He couldn’t quite remember the number of glasses he had emptied but the amber-coloured liquid just seemed to refill all by itself.  
_Curious_ Ignis thought, bringing the glass up to his lips to savour another sip. His other hand, free and stripped of his gloves was meditatively running through Noctis' pitch-black locks, drawing small circles on his scalp.

„Damn, whatever this stuff here is, it makes my head feel all fuzzy and fluffy“, Noctis babbled with reddened cheeks and a glorified smile on his face.  
His heavy lidded deep sea eyes were hovering over the face of the man, whose lap he was currently borrowing as a pillow. He brought up one hand to poke the other’s tip of the nose.  
„Hey Iggy, are you drunk?“

Ignis set down his tumbler on the glass table to grab the hand that had gently been intruding on his face.  
„What would your opinion on that one be, I wonder?“, he returned, his voice tuned down into a flirtatious purr. He guided Noctis‘ hand with the index finger still pointed out towards his mouth, lasciviously guiding its tip over his liquor wetted lips.

The sleek sensation left Noctis biting his own lip, letting out a long breath while watching Ignis through a laced curtain of lashes.  
„Six, Ignis. Has anyone ever told you that you’re damn beautiful?“  
He could feel Ignis‘ lips curling into a teeth revealing smile under his fingertip.

„You’re spoling me, Noct. I am tempted to drink with you more often from now on.“  
Noctis streched out all of his fingers to be able to feel every movement Ignis‘ lips made while he was speaking. His hot breath caressed his fingertips and made Noctis close his eyes to better concentrate on that feeling. It was warm and yet it sent shivers through all of his body.

Ignis‘ eyes were clouded from the liquor but still: the sight of the Prince, _his_ Prince lying on his lap, eyes closed with his guard completely down made him feel like the most powerful man in the world. His suggestive smile turned into a feral grin as he pulled Noctis‘ hand further towards him, taking two of his fingers into his mouth. A moan escaped the princely throat (which was deliciously exposed) as Ignis caressed him with his tongue, twirling it around his fingers and occasionally sucking them deeper into his mouth only to release them with a lewd popping sound of his lips. Surely the whiskey had done its part but both Ignis and Noctis felt their pulse rise in well orchestrated synchronicity with their body temperature and other parts of their bodies.

„I-Ignis...“ the Prince huffed, opening his eyes to look at glazed emeralds, fiercely locked on him like a Coeurl would focus on its prey. It sent sparks of excitement through him.  
„Damn, it’s so hot in here, it’s really got my head spinning“ he sighed, letting his head loll to the side. This lead to his throat being exposed, his elevated pulse almost visibly throbbing against his skin.

Ignis licked his lips and bent down, his mouth almost touching what had been deliciously offered to him.  
„I could return that to you, Noct“, he whispered against Noctis‘ throat, his lips softly grazing over the delicate skin. His breath washed over it in small waves of heat, coaxing a deep and luxurious groan out of Noctis.  
„But I’m afraid the whiskey blurs out most of my vocabulary, so I might have to use a... different manner of expression.“  
Ignis pressed an open mouthed kiss onto the sensitive skin below the jaw, gently sucking on it in a rhythm that had his prey sing along in harmony every time he applied more pressure.

„Gods... you... you’re such a tease“, Noctis panted, his breath growing heavier by minute. He turned his head around only to have the other man’s sensually flushed face right in front of his nose. It knocked all the breath that was left out of him.

„Oh, am I?“, Ignis purred, tracing Noctis‘ lips with his tip of the tongue, desire glistening in his eyes.  
Noctis tried to wriggle himself upward into a kiss but his adviser pulled away in that moment, a triumphant smirk on his face.  
„Ah, ah. Are you sure you had enough liquor to allow such a thing?“ Ignis remprimanded him playfully.

Noctis looked up at him with a needy glare.  
„Yeah, definitely.“  
He used whatever strength was left in his body by now to warp himself on top of Ignis‘ lap, his knees on both sides of his lean thighs, both hands on his broad shoulders. Suddenly it was Ignis who found himself pinned down and looking up into lust tainted deep blue eyes. His smirk only grew wider.

„Now, this is an exciting turn. I wonder where this may lead us.“

Noctis exhaled a condescending laugh.  
„Ignis Scientia, I hereby deny you any sleep tonight.“

A faint chuckle escaped Ignis‘ throat as Noctis was closing their distance with a strong hand.

„As you wish, Your Highness.“


End file.
